


Normal

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, a serious amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed gets sick. Troy realizes he has no idea how to take care of a sick person (at least not without freaking out)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I just needed it.

When troy was sick as a kid, he remembered staying home from school and watching TV while his mom buried him in saltines and ginger ale. So, when Abed got sick, that's all Troy knew to do. He didn’t feel like much help.

Abed had his legs pulled up on a chair in front of the TV. Troy had put on his roommate's favorite episodes of Inspector Spacetime, hoping that would distract Abed from the constant nausea that he had been suffering from since the night before.

It was the first time that Troy had seen his friend watch his favorite show without talking about it. At least Abed still had that small fond smile on his face. He was enjoying the show, just silently this time.

When he wasn't up trying to find something to do for his friend, Troy was seated next to him. Abed was starting to give him glances that said something like "If you keep moving around you're going to make me throw up."

"Are you hungry? You're probably hungry." Troy stood up and was about to head for the kitchen when Abed said his name.

"Troy,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, right." He had been puking all day. Why would he be hungry?

"But if you're hungry you should eat."

Troy silently panicked. He hadn't bothered to think if he needed food. He was so focused on taking care of Abed.

He sat back in the chair next to his friend and shook his head, "Naw, I'm okay." but only shot up again, "You're out of water, I'll -"

Abed grabbed Troy's arm and looked up at him. He didn’t have to say anything for Troy to figure out that his roommate just wanted him to stay still for a second.

Troy did sit still for a while. He had gotten really into an episode of Inspector Spacetime. "Wait, is that his son or his grandmother?"

Silence.

"Abed?" Troy looked over and found his friend fast asleep.

\----

Abed slept through another episode before he caught Troy's attention, whining and curling in on himself. He still looked kind of asleep. Or maybe it was just the grogginess that came with illness.

Before he realized it, Troy was out of his chair and kneeling next to his roommate, rubbing Abed's stomach. His roommate looked more relaxed than he had been all night, so maybe he was finally being useful and doing some good.

Abed slowly lowered his arms and let Troy take care of his aching stomach. Abed shuddered when Troy pulled his pajama shirt up and touched his skin.

Troy froze.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?!"

He shook his head. "My skin feels different when I'm sick."

"Oh, okay." a few seconds passed, the two of them stayed there while listening to the inspector explain the reproduction of blorgons. ". . . This isn't normal, is it." Troy stated as he continued running his hand across his friend's stomach.

Abed looked half asleep "Mm. Probably not." he mumbled, "But I wouldn’t worry about being . . ." He was so sleepy he was beginning to trail off. It was pretty adorable. ". . . Being normal."

Well, that was definitely true. What _was_ normal?

"Sounds good."

 


End file.
